Reencarnación
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, le preguntes a quien le preguntes en la villa oculta entre las hojas te dirá que es sin duda muchacho curioso y algo extraño ya que no actúa ni se comporta como los demás chicos de su edad; pero siendo la reencarnación de dos poderosos guerreros y conservando los recuerdos de las vivencias de estos lo raro seria que actuase como un chico de su edad.


**-Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola gente por segunda vez el día de hoy, aquí os traigo el tercer y ultimo nuevo fic que he escrito tras el regreso de mi inspiración, espero que os guste tanto como a mi la idea para el fic, os dejo ya tranquilos para que podáis leer a gusto, os leo al final.-**

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Prologo.

Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, recordaba a la perfección su última batalla, como siempre él y su hermano de armas habían luchado con todo hasta su último aliento, ambos sabían que esa batalla era un completo suicidio, ellos dos solos contra un ejército de más de 50.000 guerreros, 10.000 artilleros, 6.000 bestias mágicas y casi 1.000 máquinas de guerra.

Ellos no marcharon a una batalla, marcharon a su muerte.

Pero eso era algo que sabían desde el principio y aceptaron ese destino, ahora gracias a su sacrificio la princesa del reino estaba a salvo y una vez llegase a la capital imperial dirigirá a las tropas hacia una victoria segura. Una pequeña sonrisa se manifestó en su rostro, ahora volvería a reunirse con sus amigos, aquellos que habían dado su vida antes que él, estaba incluso algo ansioso por volver a reunirse con ellos.

- **Oe, Rokudou, ¿estas ahí?** -Fue la como siempre grave y característica voz de su hermano de armas la que escuchó muy cerca suya.

-Si Gunryr, estoy aquí, ¿qué ocurre?-Respondió el mencionado Rokudou sencillamente.

- **No es nada, es solo que, no se, ¿te habías imaginado el otro mundo de esta forma? La verdad, mucho ambiente no tiene, ahora mismo de hecho no si estoy de pie o tumbado**.-Comentó Genryr haciendo reír un poco a Rokudou, como siempre era capaz de que incluso muerto darle un tono cómico a la situación.

-Eso es porque esto no es el cielo queridos míos.-Dijo una hermosa voz llamando la atención de ambos antes de que el lugar se llenase de luz.

Aquel resplandor iluminó completamente el lugar dejando ver a las dos personas que allí se encontraban una al lado del otro. El primero de ellos se trataba de un muchacho alrededor de los 25 años, era alto, de cuerpo delgado pero atlético, su cabello blanco caía lacio sobre su cabeza tapando ligeramente sus ojos oscuros con varios mechones. El joven usaba unas sandalias de madera y un kimono negro con detalles de llamas rojas, el kimono no contaba con manga izquierda por lo que su pecho y su brazo izquierdo entero estaban desnudos. En su cintura portaba una faja de color azul oscuro donde portaba una katana de un metro de longitud.

El segundo sujeto era bastante más alto que el primero, fácilmente debía de llegar a los 2 metros y medio, su piel era completamente roja con lugares como sus brazos y piernas que parecían estar cubiertos de alguna especie de escamas negras, tenían la esclerótica de color negro y sus ojos de color rojo sangre aparentemente sin pupila, a los lados de su cabeza salían un par de grandes cuernos negros de al menos 20 centímetros, una larga melena negra de cabellos erizados caía hasta su espalda baja. El sujeto de piel roja llevaba su torso desnudo y usaba únicamente unos anchos pantalones negros atados a su cintura por un fajín blanco, a su espalda se encontraba una enorme espada de al menos 2 metros de largo y unos 30 centímetros de grosor, la punta de la hoja era plana y el mango circular de unos 30 centímetro terminaba en un brillante cono metálico.

La persona de propietaria de la hermosa voz que había aparecido ante los dos hombres, en pocas palabras, era una diosa, su aura, su figura, su belleza, alguien así solo podía ser una deidad. La mujer era más baja que ambos hombres, de piel clara, figura de reloj de arena, grandes pechos copa D, anchas caderas y cintura estrecha. Sus ojos eran de color violeta suave al igual que su largo cabello que caía a por toda su espalda la cual estaba desnuda, usaba un vestido blanco de tirantes y en su mano derecha se encontraba un báculo dorado.

-Es un placer conoceros al fin en persona, Musashi Rokudou y Gunryr.-Saludó la mujer de violaceos cabellos a los dos hombres que se quedaron un poco atontados.

-El placer en mutuo, supongo, ¿señorita…?-Preguntó Rokudou con una ceja alzada haciendo reír un poco a la mujer.

-Nemune, ese es mi nombre, soy la diosa de la reencarnación.-Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa haciendo asentir al peliblanco antes de que el tipo de los cuernos tomase suavemente su mano libre.

- **Es un verdadero placer estar ante tan hermosa mujer Diosa Nemune_sama, sin duda ninguna mortal podría llegar a ser tan hermosa como vos**.-Dijo Gunryr antes de dar un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano de Nemune haciendo reír de nuevo a esta mientras el Rokudou suspiraba y rodaba los ojos.

-Y, ¿qué es lo que necesita de nosotros Nemune_sama?-Preguntó sin rodeos el ojinegro.

-Quiero daros una segunda oportunidad para que viváis en otro mundo.-Respondió la diosa sorprendiendo a ambos hombres que se miraron el uno a al otro.

-¿Por **que?-** Preguntaron a la vez pues ninguno de los dos entendían el porqué de esto, hecho que de nuevo hizo reír ligeramente a la pelivioleta.

-Se que ambos habéis cometidos muchos actos malvados a lo largo de vuestras vidas, pero ambos tomasteis el camino de la redención, os arrepentiste de lo que habéis hecho en el pasado y decidisteis tomar el camino de ayudar al prójimo. Es por eso que al igual que a vuestros amigos quiero daros esta oportunidad para que llevéis una nueva vida en otro mundo.-Respondió la diosa con tranquilidad sorprendiendo a ambos sobretodo por lo último que había dicho.

-¿Nuestros amigos? ¿Eso significa que los demás…?-Preguntó Rokudou ganándose un asentimiento por parte de la diosa.

-Así es, ellos también recibieron esta oportunidad y fueron mandados a otro mundo, así pues, ¿que me contestáis?-Preguntó la diosa haciendo que ambos se mirasen y sonriente.

-Mandenos de inmediato.-Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

- **Jajaja, ya tengo ganas de volver a beber con todo el grupo de nuevo jajaja**.-Reía Gunryr muy animado, fue entonces que la diosa les dejó caer cierta mala noticia.

-Me alegra ver a ambos tan motivados, pero desgraciadamente tengo una mala noticia.-Dijo Nemune llamando la atención de ambos.-Desgraciadamente solo puedo mandar a uno de vosotros, es una ley impuesta por los dioses superiores para evitar que los mundos queden sobrepoblados, así que, solo uno de vosotros puede ser reencarnado.

-...-Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos tras aquellas palabras, y una vez más se miraron el uno al otro antes de sonreír.

-En ese caso paso, aun así gracias por habernos dado esta oportunidad.-Agradeció el Musashi con una ligera reverencia.

- **Lo mismo digo**.-Fueron las palabras de Gunryr mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa.

-¿Están ambos seguro de ello?-Preguntó la diosa con seriedad.

-Completamente, he luchado demasiado tiempo junto a este cabeza hueca como para ahora separarme de él, sería como luchar con mis manos desnudas.-Respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

- **Exacto, luchar sin tener a alguien taladrandome la cabeza con estrategias mientras me cubre la espalda es algo a lo que me he acostumbrado**.-Continuó Gunryr provocando una curiosa reacción en la diosa ya que esta se puso a reír.

-Jajaja, lo mismo, jaja, habéis contestado lo mismo que los otros.-Decía la pelivioleta mientras se sujetaba el estomago haciendo que ambos la miraron con cara de no entender nada.-Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que, ustedes dos han contestado exactamente lo mismo que el resto de sus amigos. No puedo hacer que los envíen a los dos, pero si hay algo que puedo hacer, algo que hice con sus amigos.-

-¿De que se trata?-Preguntó con bastante curiosidad Rokudou.

-Verán, no puedo mandarlos a ambos por la causa que les he dicho antes, pero, si ambos se convierten en uno solo no habrá ningún problema.-Dijo la mujer dejando a ambos con cara de no entender nada de nada.

- **¿Volvernos uno solo?** -Preguntó Gunryr mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

-Así es, es algo más simple de lo que puede parecer, simplemente tomaría sus almas y las unirá en una sola antes de hacerlos renacer en otro mundo. Ninguno de los desaparecería ya que ambos seguiríais vivos como un nuevo ente. Bien, ¿qué os parece? Por cierto, este nuevo ente tendrá los recuerdos de ambos, al igual que vuestras experiencias del mundo del que venís.-Explicó la diosa con tranquilidad dejando de nuevo muy sorprendidos a ambos hombres que de por tercera vez se miraron antes de sonreír.

-Bueno, no suena mal, así sabrás de una vez por todas lo que es luchar con un poco de cerebro.-Dijo el albino con una sonrisa picara.

- **Y tu así tal vez puedas comprender la verdadera esencia de la lucha (y a divertirte de verdad con las mujeres)**.-Dijo Gunryr con una sonrisa llena de emoción aunque un poco pervertida también.

-¿Eso significa que aceptan?-Preguntó la diosa recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambos.-¡Fantástico! Entonces comenzaré con el ritual ya mismo, tardará un poco por lo que si tienen alguna pregunta ahora es el momento.-

Nemune clavó su báculo delante de ambos hombres, este se comenzó a rodear de una energía divina de color verdoso, de los cuerpos de ambos unas pequeñas esferas azules del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong empezaron a salir y dirigirse hacia el báculo.

-...¿Que clase de mundo será al que seremos enviados?-Preguntó el ojinegro tras dejar pasar por alto la extraña sensación que le producía el sentir como esas esferas salían de su cuerpo

-Es un mundo bastante diferente del que venís, esta habitado por humanos que se hacen llamar así mismos "Shinobis", ellos son capaces de manejar los elementos usando "jutsus" con una energía llamada chakra al igual que los magos de su mundo lo hacían con la magia.-Explicó la diosa aumentando la expectación de los dos hombres.

- **Hump, suena interesante, seguro que encontramos tipos fuertes contra los que lucha** **r**.-Comentó Gunryr con bastante emoción mientras chocaba sus puños.

-¿Y nosotros seremos capaces de usar esos "jutsus"? Nunca pude usar magia ya que no tenía las aptitudes pero siempre me llamó mucho la atención.-Continuó el albino preguntando con curiosidad.

-No habrá ningún problema con ello, aunque tendréis que estudiar mucho y entrenar para lograr usarlos.-Respondió Nemune emocionando sin duda a ambos.

La charla continuó una media hora aproximadamente más en la cual la diosa les habló sobre cómo era el mundo al que irían, sobre los seres llamados Bijuu y su inmenso poder, los clanes ninja, las aldeas, etc...Tras esa media hora los cuerpos de ambos hombres casi se habían vuelto completamente traslúcidos lo que significa que el ritual estaba por acabar.

-Parece que ha llegado el momento.-Dijo la diosa antes de mirar a ambos hombres.

-¿Algo de lo que te arrepientas?-Preguntó el peliblanco a su hermano de armas.

- **Cientos de cosas, y piensos remediarlas en esta nueva vida**.-Contestó este con una sonrisa que Rokudou imitó.

Las últimas esferas terminaron de salir de sus cuerpos los cuales desaparecieron en el aire, las esferas se unieron al resto en el báculo de la diosa donde una esfera del tamaño de un balón de basquet se había formado. La diosa recuperó su báculo y con una sonrisa empezó a caminar.

Mundo Shinobi / Konohagakure no Sato / 23:00 horas

Tras un suspiro y estirarse un poco Kushina Uzumaki decidió que ya iba siendo hora de irse a dormir, estaba completamente agotado tras otro día sin descanso, pero bueno, sin duda esta era una vida más tranquila que la vida de kunoichi. Kushina Uzumaki era sin duda una mujer muy hermosa, de apenas 22 años, no era muy alta, apenas llegaba al 1,70, pero tenía una figura hermosa de pechos copa D, amplias caderas y un redondo trasero que hacía que los hombres se giraran al verla pasar. Su cabello como toda Uzumaki era de color rojo y caía largo hasta sus rodillas por toda su espalda, sus ojos eran de color violeta suave, actualmente usaba un vestido blanco de manga corta con un delantal verde además de unas sandalias ninja.

La vida de la Uzumaki había cambiado bastante en los últimos años, tras la muerte de su marido Minato que se sacrificó para sellar al Kyubi en su hija Narumi había abandonado su carrera shinobi, su red de chakra había quedado inútil después de que aquel maldito enmascarado que lo estropeó todo le arrancase al Kyubi. Aún podría haber seguido con su carrera de haberlo querido, no por nada era una de las mejores espadachinas del mundo, al nivel de los 7 shinobigatana de Kiri, además que contaba con un gran conocimiento médico gracias a su sensei Tsunade Senju, pero tras la muerte de Minato y teniendo que cuidar de Narumi no tenía ni las ganas ni el ánimo de continuar con su carrera shinobi, pero había encontrado algo mucho más valioso en lo que invertir su vida.

Actualmente Konoha aún seguía en guerra así que cierto día tomó una decisión, transformó el complejo Uzumaki en una especie de casa de acogida para aquellos niños que ella misma encontraba en lugares donde habían ocurrido batallas. Era un trabajo extenuante el tener que cuidar de todos pero sin duda al finalizar el día y ver sus caritas sonrientes mientras dormían sentía como sus fuerzas se renovaban.

Kushina se encaminó a su cuarto cuando de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa, lo que sin duda era raro ya que, ¿quien iba a llamar a las once de la noche? Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, no había nadie o eso pensaba hasta que vio que habían dejado una cesta delante de su puerta. Con cuidado se acercó a esta y sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo que contenía, un pequeño bebé que dormía plácidamente arropado por una manta sobre la cual se encontraba una carta, no lo dudo ni un instante, metió al pequeño en la casa antes de comprobar que el bebé estaba bien, sonrió al saber que no tenía nada y entonces tomó la carta para leerla.

-"Por favor cuide de este pequeño, no tiene padre ni madre y yo no puedo encargarme de él, sé que usted cuidará de él como si fuese su propia madre"-Leyó en la carta la pelirroja sorprendiéndose bastante, la verdad hasta ahora nadie le había pedido algo como esto.

La Uzumaki se volvió a acercar al pequeño que seguía profundamente dormido, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de sacarlo de la cesta para tomarlo en sus brazos. Los pequeño ojos del infante se abrieron ligeramente y fue entonces que Kushina lo comprendió, el ojo izquierdo del pequeño era completamente rojo y aparentemente sin pupila. Tal vez este pequeño, de alguna forma, había sido rescatado de las malditas purgas de sangre que estaban ocurriendo en Kiri, o sabe dios qué, pero Kushina tenía algo seguro.

-No te preocupes mi pequeño, a partir de ahora yo te cuidaré y no dejaré que nada te pase.-Dijo Kushina mientras arrullaba al pequeño que parecía fascinado con su largo cabello rojo.

Es aquí donde comienza la historia de Naruto Uzumaki, el niño que nació siendo la unión de las almas de Musashi Rokudou, conocido como el Hakushi (Muerte Blanca), el espadachín más fuerte del mundo y Gunryr del Dragón de la Ira, el Jikkō-sha (Ejecutador), portador del pecado de la ira.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí ha llegado este prologo de esta nueva historia, deciros antes que nada que tanto Rokudou como Gunryr son OCs que he creado para esta historia por lo que no tratéis de buscarlos (y para los que se lo estén preguntando, si, Nemune esta completamente inspirada en Saori de Saint Seiya). Más adelante y según avance la historia habrá flash backs sobre las vidas de Rokudou y Gynrir para que sepáis un poco más de ellos. Con todo esto dicho solo me queda recordaros lo de siempre, si os ha gustado el cap, o no, queréis darme ideas, consejo, etc, ect, siempre leo y respondo todos los reviews. Me despido un día más de vosotros, recordad paros por mis demás fics si tenéis tiempo de pasaros por mi canal de Youtube (AkumaNoRyu) si queréis verme manquear like a pro, cuidaos mucho y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**


End file.
